Datum
by Russian Psycho 3
Summary: Serie de one-shots de la vida de Ivan y Gilbert. [RusPru]
1. I

**He vuelto como prometí. Ahora me voy a meter en un cuarto oscuro porque lo que vais a leer a continuación es cursi no, lo siguiente. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Lo escribí nada más ver The Walking Dead. Parece ser que los zombies me animan a escribir fics rosas y, en fin, no me matéis. Si no queréis leer a un ruso y a un prusiano más adictos al dulce que el 2P!England ya os podéis dar la vuelta.** **Y me callo ya que si no voy a escribir más que lo que es el fic en sí. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Era 18 de enero y parecía que trabajabas en una operadora telefónica.

Llevabas toda la mañana pegado al teléfono, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano que se encuentra sobre el alféizar de la ventana, mirando la nieve del exterior.

Se te notaba en la voz, los innumerables bufidos que soltabas cada vez que sonaba el aparato te delataban, querías colgar y que te dejasen en paz pero se hacían de rogar.

Mientras tanto yo te observaba con las manos tras la espalda y una tímida sonrisa. Quería dártelo cuando estuvieses utilizando tus cinco sentidos en mi persona.

Eso fueron cinco minutos de una larga espera.

Di un paso.

Después otro y así hasta que quedamos a una escasa distancia. Te miré a los ojos y sonreí a la vez que adelanté una mano que tenía oculta.

Era un ramo de girasoles.

—Felicidades Gilbert.


	2. II

**En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó decirlo así que aprovecho ahora. ****_Hetalia _****no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, si así fuese os podría asegurar que los capítulos serían más largos e irradiarían yaoi por todas partes. Como siempre, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Era la noche del 26 de noviembre y tenías las mejillas sonrosadas, yo no me quedaba atrás. Tú por culpa del vodka que, por cierto, deja de llamarlo así, quita esmaltes es más awesome. Y que conste que yo no estaba borracho, ni mucho menos.

La cerveza no podía emborracharme así sin más, cinco jarras de Bier no pueden conmigo, kesesesesese~ ¡Y está mucho mejor que el aguachirri ese!

Sé que no estaba borracho porque yo no te iba a decir que te quiero. Scheiße. ¡Al revés!

Estaba borracho y la culpa la tenía la cerveza. Nein. No estaba borracho… Bueno déjalo. Ni estaba ebrio ni te lo dije, todo fue por culpa de la comida.

¡Te advertí que ir a un restaurante inglés era mala idea!

* * *

**Y después de leer a un Gilbert confuso y rosa, que es cierto, os pongo las palabras en alemán:**

_Bier:_** Cerveza**

_Scheiße_: **Mierda**

_Nein:_ **No**

**Nos vemos~**


	3. III

**Vuelvo de nuevo con un drabble un tanto extraño. ¿Que se os queda cara de poker al acabar de leerlo? No me extrañaría porque raro es pero al final dejaré alguna aclaración. Sin más dilación os dejo leerlo. Como siempre, ****_Hetalia_**** no me pertenece sino a Himaruya.**

* * *

Odio admitirlo pero ya es 21 de diciembre y como habrás podido comprobar no soy el mismo. No quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo, tengo mis razones. No me culpes.

Solamente te pido que hagas una cosa por mí: no me sigas. Quiero estar completamente solo y sé que nunca pasará porque...

Ya ha venido a por mí.

* * *

**¡Tachán! Yo que quería escribir fics cortos y va y me sale esta cosilla tan enana, en fin. Puntos que hay que aclarar:**

**Como habréis supuesto, el que lo narra es Ivan y aquel que va a por él no es nada más y nada menos que el General Invierno.**

**Sé que no sale en muchos fics y, seamos sinceros, me parece mal. Encima que una estación tiene un personaje que da tanto juego con el ruso y no se le saca provecho...**

**Bueno, como que he escrito el doble fuera del drabble y que tendría que ir despidiéndome.**

**Hasta la próxima~**


	4. IV

**Como en el resto de capítulos, lo repito. ****_Hetalia_**** pertenece a Himaruya y esto es producto de mi mente frustrada de fangirl. Disfrutadlo~**

* * *

Un suave sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos la tarde del 3 de octubre. Mi awesome persona acaba de ser interrumpida en su sueño perfecto protagonizado por Wurst y Bier. Ya te vale, Zinken.

Caminé frotándome los ojos siguiendo aquel ruido hasta que llegué a tu habitación. Me quedé parado en frente de la puerta acompañado de un gran dilema. ¿Abrirla o no? Me encogí de hombros y sin darle muchas vueltas giré el pomo de la puerta. Te iba a dar una charla de las cosas que no debías de hacer, de hecho tenía ya la boca abierta pero me quedé clavado en el sitio al verte y no fui capaz de decir nada. Te encontrabas de espaldas y sostenías algo entre las piernas. Supe de inmediato de qué se trataba. Era un violonchelo que solamente tocabas en casos puntuales y su música me estaba deprimiendo cada vez más.

Estúpido ruso.

Me recordaste a él.

Te odio.

Caminé hacia ti y me senté en la cama sin quitarte un ojo de encima. Pasaron los minutos, quizás las horas pero fui incapaz de molestarte porque, simplemente, la música me había hipnotizado.

* * *

**Supongo que sabréis a quién se refiere Gilbert, si no os lo digo: al viejo Fritz.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente~**


	5. V

**Buenas. Este drabble, como no, está ambientado en la Prusia soviética y la URSS. Es mi etapa favorita de este par y a la vez la que más feels me produce. ****_Hetalia_**** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya.**

* * *

Nunca te lo he dicho pero cuando te uniste a mi familia, a la URSS aquel 9 de abril, y te forcé a quitarte el uniforme nazi, me quedé con él. Era una parte de ti y te voy a dejar algo claro: eres mío.

Desde el momento en el que pusiste un pie en mi casa has dejado de ser Prusia, tu capital nunca más volverá a llamarse Königsberg, ahora es Kaliningrado.

Olvídate de tu hermano, de los dos hermanos italianos y del japonés porque yo, Ivan Braginski, representante principal de la URSS, seré tu pesadilla.

* * *

**La fecha que he utilizado es en la que el Ejército Rojo tomó posesión de Prusia. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	6. VI

**Hoy hace 24 años que cayó el Muro de Berlín y he pensado en dedicar el drabble de hoy a ello. Como siempre, ****_Hetalia_**** no me pertence, es propiedad de Himaruya.**

* * *

El 9 de noviembre de 1989 cayó el famoso Muro de Berlín. Estaba deseando que llegara tal acontecimiento y así poder ver a West; iríamos a beber cerveza hasta que nos desplomásemos en la barra del bar o simplemente molestaría al señorito podrido haciéndole la vida más entretenida con mi asombrosa presencia en su cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales.

Pero la realidad fue otra.

Que te haya aguantado durante 68 años bajo el mismo techo es todo un mérito y por eso mismo, Zinken, exijo una ronda de la mejor bebida que hubo, que hay y que habrá siempre: la cerveza alemana.

* * *

_Zinken:_** Narizotas**

**Todos sabemos que en el fondo Gil está interesado en Ivan, aunque no lo quiera admitir~**

**Y dicho esto me voy. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. VII

**Me quedo sin ideas para las notas de autor así que solamente diré que ****_Hetalia_**** es propiedad de Himaruya y que os guste el fic. Nos vemos en el siguiente~**

* * *

La noche de un 24 de enero volví de una reunión con los antiguos miembros de los Aliados. El simple hecho de recordarlo hacía que me hirviese la sangre y todo por culpa de cierto capitalista.

Abrí la puerta y tras entrar la cerré de un portazo mientras bufaba e ignoraba tu presencia. Realmente no sé si lo hice porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de si te encontrabas en casa. Pero daba igual. Es esos instantes quería encerrarme en mi habitación y rodearme de botellas de vodka pero… o estaban vacías o había desaparecido la gran mayoría. Dejé que mi risa característica escapara de entre mis labios; necesitaba que el alcohol corriera por mis venas y, envuelto en una atmósfera que conseguía que todo ser sensato me evitase, bajé las escaleras. Modulé mi voz de forma que transmitiese una completa inocencia y pronuncié tu nombre. No respondiste. En cierto modo no se correspondía para nada a mi estado de humor cuando te vi tirado en el sofá, durmiendo y rodeado de mi preciada bebida. Luego decías que odiabas el vodka. Ya claro y a partir de hoy a mí me gusta la cerveza.

¿Sabes una curiosidad, Gilbert? ¿Quieres permanecer de una pieza? Si es así más te vale que nunca más se te ocurra quitarme el vodka porque si no te lo haré pagar muy caro~


	8. VIII

**Después de un par de días sin actualizar vuelvo con un drabble bastante más largo que el resto. Y repito lo de siempre: ****_Hetalia_**** no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya.**

* * *

Llevábamos casi una hora en el coche y no parabas de preguntar a dónde íbamos. Tenía preparada una sorpresa y no te la iba a desvelar, me daba absolutamente igual cómo te pusieras. Cuando viste que no te respondía comenzaste a murmurar aquello que conseguía que un escalofrió recorriese mi espalda.

—Scheiße, cállate ya que vamos a chocar por tu culpa. Eres peor que un disco rayado… —bufé bastante molesto y discretamente te miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía pendiente de la carretera y mantenía las manos en el volante.

—No me parece justo —hiciste un mohín y dejé escapar una carcajada. A veces actuabas completamente como un crío que no le hacían caso y como tal te respondí.

—Si te estás calladito llegaremos antes.

—Ya claro… —apoyaste el codo en la ventanilla para poder mirar al exterior.

—Casi cuela, kesesesesese~

—Casi —recalcaste la palabra y rodaste los ojos.

—De verdad, qué soso eres, Zinken.

La mañana del 30 de diciembre transcurrió a base de amenazas y discusiones, vamos como siempre.

—Ya hemos llegado, impaciente.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Más te vale agradecérmelo después, cuando lo hayas visto —paré el motor y quité las llaves— Ahora cállate y saca tu culo del coche que no tengo todo el día.

En un completo silencio saliste y tu reacción al ver mi regalo fue digna de recordar. Tsk, qué te esperabas, fue idea mía así que no podía ser menos que asombrosa. En serio, balbuceabas como un pez ¡y yo sin la cámara para grabarte! Me lo apunto, la próxima vez la llevo. Sigilosamente me acerqué por detrás y carraspeé.

— ¿Y bien?

—Es… —te giraste y me miraste con una enorme sonrisa—. Me encanta. Spasibo, Gilbert. Es la primera vez que alguien se acuerda…

—Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ivan —me rodeaste con un brazo y juntos miramos aquel campo sin fin de girasoles.

* * *

**Estúpido Gilbo que sabe lo que le gusta al ruso y me lo vuelve uke... Vale no, solamente se ha emocionado, ya está.**

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag:_** Feliz cumpleaños**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente~**


	9. IX

**Siento la tardanza pero ando escasa de ideas, perdón. ****_Hetalia_**** no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya.**

* * *

Una aburrida tarde de marzo, el 18, vagué por casa ya que no había nada mejor que hacer.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá y puse la televisión sin prestar mucha atención a lo que emitían. Pasado los minutos la idea de apagarla me tentaba pero la pantalla por fin había captado mi atención y lo hizo para mal. Solamente reflejaba muertes, destrucción de ciudades, países en guerra entre los cuales estaba yo. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo me seguía siendo muy reciente, todas las pérdidas que obtuve…

Suspiré, de nuevo aquella ira comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo hasta que desistí y cerré los ojos tras haber apagado la televisión.

Cuando los abrí no es que me sintiera mejor. Es increíble cómo un simple documental conseguía amargarme la tarde en tan poco tiempo. Afortunadamente no duró demasiado. Verte dormido en el sofá me hizo cambiar de idea.

Quizás haber sufrido ese pasado tan crudo sirvió de algo.

* * *

**Aclaración: Es desde el punto de vista de Ivan, por si alguien no lo sabía.**


	10. X

**La leche, hacía mucho que no aparecía por aquí. Gomen. Pues... pues qué os voy a decir. Me aburría y acabé escribiendo este drabble. Ambientado tras la WWII y desde el punto de vista del ruso. Poco más tengo que contar la verdad. Ninguno de los personajes ni ****_Hetalia_**** me pertenece, son de propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

Un nuevo día ha comenzado y con él otro más en el que debería ir a verte a tu habitación. Mejor dicho celda.

Sin ventanas, las paredes desnudas y frías de hormigón te envuelven y te aíslan del mundo exterior y gracias a ello pierdes la noción del tiempo. Me servirán para… para poder sacar algo de provecho de ti.

No sabes lo que me alegra el tener que soltar mi rabia contigo y no con los Bálticos ya que a la mínima están llorando y temblando los tres juntitos. Verlos así es demasiado… aburrido. Necesito otro juguete y tengo que darte la enhorabuena Gilbert Beilschmidt porque has sido elegido como ganador. A partir de hoy, a partir del 13 de junio, mi proyecto para destruirte, para romperte y hundirte en la miseria va a empezar.


	11. XI

**Buenas~ Traigo un nuevo drabble desde el punto de vista de Chibi!Gil. En serio, este par de chibis me produce diabetes y más si están en un constante tira y afloja. Y me callo ya que como siga empiezo a fangirlear y no hay quien me pare. ****_Hetalia_**** es propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

Querido y asombroso diario:

Hoy es 4 de febrero y como siempre he cumplido mis deberes de caballero teutónico. Ya sabes, perseguir paganos y al niño llorón, kesesesesese~ Y casi le gano si no fuera porque ha hecho trampas. El suelo se ha roto por su culpa, ¡su nariz es enorme y pesa demasiado! Pero mi asombrosa persona ha sido capaz de salir del dichoso agujero ¡y encima me ha sacado tirando de mi maravillosa e impoluta capa blanca! La próxima vez no dudaré en usar mi espada contra-tramposos. Digo próxima porque un señor con pinta de muerto y pelo blanco se lo ha llevado. ¿Sabes cómo le ha llamado? General Invierno. Ha huido sin dejarme avisarle que a la próxima no le dejaré escapar.


End file.
